narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TrunX
Jutsu-Box Kannst du eine Jutsubox entwerfen? Wenn ja, dann am besten auch gleich farbig (Beilspielfarben von Aeris) Die korrekte Übersetzung hab ich dazugeschrieben weil einige Jutsus zu frei ins deutsche Übersetzt werden. In diesem Beispiel könnte man es rauslassen. In etwa so -->? Ninjason 14:12, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ich mich hier auch kurz ein mische ich würde es besser finden wenn wir für die Elemente die Farben der Dörfer Nehmen und für Holz eine braun mit grüner Schrift und man musste überlegen wie man die Jutsus weiter auf teilt in Gen Jutsu, Tai Jutsu und so weiter. --Revan55 14:21, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Manche Jutsus sind ja mehrere gleichzeitig. Man könnte bei Kategorie Ja auch Nin-Jutsu, Kin-Jutsu schreiben. deswegen würd ich auch so extra Sachen, wie Kekkei Genkai, Beschwörung, Hiden lieber als Ja/Nein hinzufügen, anstatt Jutsus komplett als Kuchiyose darszustellen. Denn primär ist ein Kuchiyose-JUtsu ja auch ein Ninjutsu. (Holz als braun-grün ist gut) Ninjason 14:31, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wenn man "Typ: Angriff/Abwehr/Unterstützung" in die Box nimmt, dann kann man auch gleich noch "Typ: Nah/Mittel/Fern" hinzunehmen! So werden die Jutsus ja auch in den Schriften definiert. Ebenso wie Ninjason bin ich dafür, mehrere Kategorien zuzulassen, eben weil ein Jutsu aus mehreren Kategorien sein kann. Holz als blau-grün zu machen find ich wiederum nicht so gut, es sei denn, jemand zeigt mir ne schicke Farbkombination. Ansonste harmonieren die Farben einfach nicht so doll. Was ist gegen Hellbraun einzuwenden? Wird man schon von Dunkelbraun unterscheiden können. --Aeris 21:18, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Hoppala, ich mein natürlich "braun-grün", und nicht "blau-grün", hab mich nur verschrieben. :Hmm, irgendwie find ich das mit den Farben nicht so gut... wenn wir Farben für Nin/Gen/Tai machen, und Farben für Elemente, was kriegt dann ein Feuer-Ninjutsu? Die Feuer-Farbe? Das wär inkonsistent, da es AUCH ein Ninjutsu ist. Dann fänd ich es besser, wirklich NUR für Die Jutsuarten Farben zu machen, also 8. EDIT: Ach Mist, das passt auch nicht. Amaterasu z.B. ist ein Nin-Jutsu, ein Dou-Jutsu und ein Kekkei Genkai. Allein deswegen passt das doch schon alles nicht perfekt, und wenns keine eindeutige Farb-Zuordnung geben kann, dann möcht ich auch nicht, dass irgendwas mit Farben gemacht wird. --Aeris 09:08, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Nochmal EDIT: Das einzige, was mir jetzt als konsistente Farbgebung einfällt, ist wirklich NUR eine Element-Farbzuordnung. Elementlos, und die 7 Elemente eben. Dann kann im Text hingeschrieben werden, von welche JutsuartEN es ist, und es wäre immer eindeutig konsistent. --Aeris 09:12, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich bin der Meinung das die Elemente und auf jeden Fall die Drei Grund Jutsu arten eine eigne Box kriegen sollten. Und was die anderen arten angeht muss man noch trübe reden. --Revan55 09:22, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::ja manche jutsus in eine schublade zu stecken is nicht leicht ... soll ich wirklich "Kategorie:ninjutsu" im Jutsusteckbrief dann miteinbauen, wenn unten im artikel eh schon dorten steht Kategorie... ??? Gruß -= trunX=- 09:42, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So das sind mein Vorschläge für die Farben, Lava würde ich erst mal weg lassen da von diesen Element noch kein einziges Jutsu bekannt ist. Vielleicht sollten wir statt Kategorie lieber Art in die Box schreiben. --Revan55 09:46, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Tjaa, leider gibt es auch Element-Hybride. zB das Fuuton: Gamma Teppou, das ein Wind/Wasser-Jutsu ist. Vllt sollten wir es lieber so machen: Eine neutrale Box machen und dann einfach die Farben reinsetzen, bevor wir uns darüber streiten, obe ein Jutsu nun ein X- oder Y-Jutsu ist. Ninjason 09:51, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :es gibt nur zwei oder drei Jutsus die aus zwei Elemente bestehen und da schreibt man unter sonstiges das es noch ein zweites Element hat rein und man einigt sich auf eine Box. --Revan55 09:58, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich wäre dafür noch die Anwender in die Box einzufügen --Th(ôô)mas 10:46, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :also ganz ehrlich. ich bin dagegen alles mit verschiedenen farben zu gestalten. Bei Jutsus hat man generell das Problem, dass es zu viele Variationen gibt! ich würde es nur auf die Grundelemente belassen und halt ein Allgemeines erstellen. Das Allgemeine würde ich wie die Hintergrundfarbe vom Wiki machen, dann würde das layout einheitlich gut ausschauen. dazu unten eine kleine Abstimmung ^^ hier habt ihr noch dazu ein Beispiel, wie ich es gesalten würde! Gruß -= trunX=- 12:32, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wollt ihr mehr Steckbriefe als die 5 Grundelemente + 1 Allgemeinen ? : Revan55 12:42, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC)Ninjason 19:10, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Gruß -= trunX=- 12:32, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) - Th(ôô)mas 15:15, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Aeris 15:34, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC)Kasch 19:35, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) In den Boxen zu den Elementen kann das Element ja gleich drin stehen oder nicht wie die Dörfer bei den Charakterboxen. --Revan55 07:22, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :ja stimmt ^^ ähm ... katon oder feuer ? Gruß -= trunX=- 07:28, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::ich würde Katon sagen. --Revan55 07:29, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) was mir aufgefallen ist. Die Jutsus sind schlecht beschrieben oder es gibt eigentlich wenig drüber zum schreiben und so ein große Box schaut komisch aus wenn wir bloß 2 Zeilen text haben. Wie wäre es die Box im querformat zu machen??? (beispiel für denartikel Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu) Gruß -= trunX=- 08:42, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :da hste schon recht mit den jutsu die idee mit der Box find ich ansich schon gut ich kann mir jetzt nur kein Bild machen wie die Box aussehen soll--Kasch 09:18, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Stimme auch zu, dass die Seite dann lächerlich leer, aber doch sehr lang aussieht/wird. Vielleicht kann man die Box in "2 Spalten" aufspalten, sodass, sagen wir mal in Spalte 1 nur das Bild ist, und in Spalte 2 alle Informationen. Am besten dann natürlich wenn beide Spalten exakt gleich lang sind. PS: Man könnte noch auf "Erster Auftritt" verzichten, zugunsten der Länge, die Information finde ich jetzt nicht soooooo bahnbrechend. --Aeris 15:27, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jo. Bin noch dafür, dass, wenn der NAme falsch übersetzt werden sollte, man das doch lieber in den TExt schreiben sollte. (Ich weiß, das war meine Idee, aber dadurch würde der Text etwas länger und die Box etwas kleiner.) In der Box würden dann einfach nur die Fakten stehen. Ninjason 20:10, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Jo, stimme zu. --Aeris 20:11, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich stimme meinen Vorrednern zu den unterschied der Namen könnte man unter Sonstiges schreiben und der erste auftritt finde ich ist bei den Jutsus auch nicht so wichtig. Wenn man das alles weg lässt ist die Box schon ein gutes Stück kleiner und der Text ist durch den zusatz von Sonstiges etwas größer. --Revan55 21:05, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was ist denn jetzt mit der Jutsubox mit 2 parallelen Spalten, damit sie von der Höhe her kürzer wird?? --Aeris 11:45, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ahaha sorry ^^ voll vergessen...aber weisst ja sommer, volksfeste usw. störren ein bischen meine pflichten hier. Ich hab hier leider noch etwas mehr in der arbeit zu tun -.- ich wollte eigentlich auch eine vertikale jutsubox mal reinstellen. sofort wenn ich zeit hab ok? Gruß -= trunX=- 12:05, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, gleich nach dem "Pedia"-Schriftzug, was? *g* Ich würds ja selber machen, und habs versucht, aber ich kriegs nicht hin, mit der Tabelle. Tabellen in Wiki-Syntax sind einfach das allerletzte, die werden nur noch von LaTeX-Tabellen in ihren Sch***igkeit übertroffen... --Aeris 12:26, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::übung macht den meister *g* also den pediaschriftzug hab i schon fertig :P ich will nämlich neue logos machen. welche mit kürzerer ladezeit! wenn ich urlaub hätte wäre alles kein problem und zum glück ist jetzt volksfest auch vorbei ... muss nur noch ausnüchtern ;-) also sobald i zeit hab mach ich die jutsus..ich hoff mal dass i morgen gleich dazu komm. Gruß -= trunX=- 13:20, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Version 1 |- | Element: | Katon |- | Rang: | C-Rang |- | Typ: | Angriff |- | Hiden: | Nein |- | Kekkei Genkai: ''' | Nein |- | '''Anwender: | Naruto, Kakashi |- | Erster Auftritt: | Manga: 013 Anime: 006 |} Version 2 |- bgcolor="#ee3333" style="color: #ffffff;" ! colspan="2" | Name |- | Japanischer Name: | 火遁: 竜火 の 術 |- | Deutscher Name: | Feuerversteck: Jutsu des Drachenfeuers |- bgcolor="#ee3333" style="color: #ffffff;" ! colspan="2" | Informationen |- | Art: | Nin-Jutsu |- | Element: | Katon |- | Rang: | C-Rang |- | Typ: | Angriff |- | Hiden: | Nein |- | Kekkei Genkai: ''' | Nein |- | '''Anwender: | Naruto, Kakashi |- | Erster Auftritt: | Manga: 013 Anime: 006 |} Das Goukakyuu no Jutsu ist ein C-Rang-Nin-Jutsu, bei dem man, nachdem man die nötigen Fingerzeichen geförmt hat, einen gewaltigen Feuerball in Richtung des Gegners bläst. Diese Technik beherrscht jeder aus dem Uchiha-Clan. Der Angriffsbereich dieses Jutsus ist "nah". Kommentare So endlich habe ich mal ein bischen was geschafft. ich würde sowas in der art favorisieren. Die Fingerzeichen mit bildern einzubringen finde ich von mir (selber auf die schulter klop) ne gute idee. des einzige problem habe ich damit wie wir die reihenfolge der Bilder festlegen. wahrscheinlich mit müssten wir mehrere parameter hernehmen: finger1=Affe,finger2=Ratte usw. also mir persönnlich würde dann doch die 2. Version besser gefallen. gibt mir mal ein paar kommentare ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 12:02, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Version 1 ist oben und die Version 2 ist rechts? :Also ich finde das Obere genial, weil man so echt deie gesamte Seite ausnutzen kann. Selbst wenn der text nur ein paar Zeilen lang ist, macht das nichts, weil die Box an sich die Infos auf der Seite verteilt. *Dir auf deine andere Schulter klopf*.Ninjason 12:24, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...... *amkopfkratz*... Also ber Version 2 ist die Box immer noch total lang, und der Text zu kurz. Version 1 ist... Man muss ja bedenken, dass die Fingerzeichen auch unbekannt sein können, und dann ist der gesamte, fast riesige Bereich unten rechts leer. TrunX, könntest du nicht, wenn ich gaaaaaaanz lieb gucke und frage, Version 2 folgendermaßen umbauen?: Quasi die Bereiche "Informationen" und "Fingerzeichen" tauschen. "Informationen" direkt als 2te Spalte neben das Bild und "Name", und "Fingerzeichen" schmal horizontal darunter. So wär die Box viel kürzer, und so hatt ich mir das ja von Anfang an schon vorgestellt.... büüüüüüüütte!!! --Aeris 12:34, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :MUHAHA, ich habs hingekriegt, lobpreiset mich, ich habe ein Feuer gemacht!!! ::lobpreise dich ^^ ::@ninjason: das problem bei der kompletten seite ist, dass manchen eventuell eine niedrige auflösung haben und damit rückt alles zusammen. außerdem was machen wir mit jutsus in denen wir mehrere bilder haben!? togglen? ::@aeris: hab trotzdem nochmal den syntax verbessert ^^ und die fingerzeichen auf die ganze breite gestellt, weil es auch jutsus mit 10 fingerzeichen gibt (z.b.: Kyuubi versieglungsjutsu). unschön ist halt dass jetzt die infos so zudatscht sind ;-) ::also mir ist es komplett egal was wir nehmen. jedes hat seine vor und nachteile. Gruß -= trunX=- 14:04, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Die Infos sind was? "zudatscht"?? Falls du "gequetscht" oder sowas meinst... man könnte die Spalte der Infos ja auch fest breiter machen, und zusätzlich könnte man bei meiner Version ja auch noch den Rahmen erweitern, komplett außen rum machen, sodass der Fließtext auch noch mit im Rahmen ist. DAS krieg ich aber wohl nicht hin ;). Du musst übrigens auch noch lobpreiset werden, die Fingerzeichen als Bilder sind ne seeeeeeehr feine Idee! Aeris 14:13, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Zusätzliche Bilder kommen meiner Meinung nach schick klein in den Fließtext mit rein, rechtsbündig (wenn die Box links ist). Aeris 14:17, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also gebe ich auch mal meinen Senf dazu ich finde Aeris Box eigentlich ganz gut aber sie fällt ein wenig aus dem Rahmen weil unsere anderen Boxen ja alle rechts sind. Wenn man das ändern, würde die Box besser zu unseren anderen Artikeln passen. --Revan55 14:24, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ninjasons neue Version find ich auch nicht schlecht (und die zusätzlichen Eintrage in der Box sind sehr sinnig, die will ich auch haben), aber das harmonisiert dann wirklich nicht mehr doll mit dem Rest des Wikis, denk ich... Ich find "meins" ja immer noch am besten, weil da nicht die ganze Seite komplett durch ne Box ersetzt wird. @Revan: Blöd ist nur, wenn die Box rechts ist, so wie die Steckbriefe, dass dann der Text halt nicht bündig auf die Box trifft, und bei ganz wenig Zeilen sieht das dann blöd aus, siehe hier. @TrunX: Könntest du auf dieser meiner Testseite mal probieren, auch um den Text einen 1px breiten roten Rahmen drum zu machen? Sieht vielleicht noch besser aus. ..::Aeris::.. 16:01, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aeris' Version |- bgcolor="#ee3333" style="color: #ffffff;" ! colspan="2" | Name |- | Japanischer Name: | 火遁: 竜火 の 術 |- | Deutscher Name: | Feuerversteck: Jutsu des Drachenfeuers |- bgcolor="#ee3333" style="color: #ffffff;" ! colspan="5" | Fingerzeichen |- | colspan="5" | |} Das Goukakyuu no Jutsu ist ein C-Rang-Nin-Jutsu, bei dem man, nachdem man die nötigen Fingerzeichen geförmt hat, einen gewaltigen Feuerball in Richtung des Gegners bläst. Diese Technik beherrscht jeder aus dem Uchiha-Clan. Der Angriffsbereich dieses Jutsus ist "nah". Ninjason Wie wärs denn mit folgender Anordnung: Das würde dann die Fingerzeichenseite kleiner machen, wenn keine Daten eingetragen werden. Ansonsten wären dann alle Seiten immer gleich lang, da sich der Text, (außer er wird länger als die Box) immer innerhalb der Box befindet. thumb|left|250px|Fingerzeichen unbekanntthumb|center|250px|Fingerzeichen bekannt :Uff... trotzdem geht die Box für "Fingerzeichen" dann über die GESAMTE Seite, das ist ja elendig lang... find ich nich so gut :( . Aeris 13:59, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja, das sieht mächtig albern aus, wenn da unbekannt steht und trotzdem endlos Platz verbraucht wird... thumb|left|250px|Fingerzeichen bekannt :Man könnte die Fingerzeichen-abteilung standardmäßig so breit wie Informationen machen. :Ich muss noch sagen, dass ich es besser finde, wenn wirklich der gesamte Text innerhalb der Box stehen kann. (Wie auch immer das realisiert werden kann). denn dann siehts auch nicht so blöd aus wenn der Jutsu Erklärungs text so kurz ist. ::Zur Auflösung: Die meisten Artikel sind auf 1024x768 ausgelegt und auch wenn ich welche bearbeite (ich hab 1600x1050) versuch ichs immer so zu biegen, dass 1024x768 die optimale Sicht ist. Daran solltenn wir uns halten, weil die meisten wohl 1024x768 benutzen (ich glaub sogar firefox ist auf dieses sicht ausgelegt). Von daher haben die, die eine große auflösung benutzen (wie ich) sowieso schon pech gehabt, weil hier eh jeder artikel in die breite gezogen wird und damit unschön aussieht. Also wird die neue Jutsubox auch keinen Unterschied für mich machen, solange sie in 1024x768 gut aussieht (welche auch immer wir nehmen). Die drei oberen Boxen hätten hier je 30%, die links unten 60% und fingerzeichen 30% breite. Um das alles auch gut zu füllen könnte man noch n paar extra infos reinnehmen, (hier rot markiert), die wir sowieso auf den Jutsu listen rumschwirren haben. Edit: Upps. da ist jetzt zweimal "erster Auftritt" reingerutscht, das soll natürlich nur in die Rechte spalte und hat beim Namen nix zu suchen. sorry. Ninjason 14:52, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) | |- bgcolor="#ee3333" style="color: #ffffff;" ! colspan="3" | Beschreibung ! Fingerzeichen |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3" style="font-size: 12px;" | Das Goukakyuu no Jutsu ist ein C-Rang-Nin-Jutsu, bei dem man, nachdem man die nötigen Fingerzeichen geförmt hat, einen gewaltigen Feuerball in Richtung des Gegners bläst. Diese Technik beherrscht jeder aus dem Uchiha-Clan. Der Angriffsbereich dieses Jutsus ist "nah". | |} @ninjason: ich hab mal deines mit eingefügt. habe aber die größen weggelassen, damit wir bei längeren text auch ein bischen variieren können. also mir würde des so eigentlich schon gefallen Gruß -= trunX=- 21:34, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jap, so finde ich es auch gut! Allerdings sollte die Überschrift "Allgemein" gegen "Beschreibung" oder so ausgetauscht werden, weil.... naja, Allgemein passt einfach nicht. Oder? Hab ich mal am Beispiel geändert... Also: Ich bin ! PS: Wenn wir keines, bzw. nur ganz ganz wenige, Jutsus haben, die maximal 2 Bilder haben, könnte man doch einen Toggler fürs Bild einbauen, oder? Also mir fällt spontan kein Jutsu ein, das drei oder mehr Bilder hat... PPS: Argh, was machen wir bei Filler- oder Film-Jutsus? Oben drüber den Header klatschen? Sieht bestimmt kagge aus... ..::Aeris::.. 21:54, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss sagen, Aeris hat Recht, die Box die ich gemacht hab, pastt mal extrem nicht in die sonstigen artikel der wikia... (Ich find sie immer noch gut, aber sie wirkt eher wie aus EA Fussball Manager als wie ein Wiki-Artikel. kann den mal bitte jemand auf seine Testeite einbauen, mit allem drum und dran (quellen, Kategorien, von mir auch aus ein header, auch wenn keiner dazugehört) um das aussehen mal zu testen? Ninjason 22:15, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Team-Zugehörigkeit auf den Charakter-Seiten Ich habe noch eine Bitte zu den normalen Steckbriefen. Wie wäre es mit einer Spalte, in der die Teamzugehörigkeit angegeben werden kann? Weil bisher sind die Teams immer irgendwo im Text untergebracht. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie das realisiert werden kann, weil ja manche charaktere in endlos vielen Teams waren, aber ich finde es gehört zB ein Link im Steckbrief von Zabuza zu TEam Zabuza/ von ANruto zu Team 7, etc. Ninjason 16:04, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Super dass du das ansprichst! Das wollte ich in nächster Zeit auch realisieren, da ich das ja schon auf den Team-Seiten gemacht habe. Aber: Welcher Charakter ist denn in "endlos vielen Teams"??? Wenns in den Steckbrief kommt, heißt das, dass wir auch wieder alle Steckbriefe, auf die das zutrifft, wieder überarbeit müssen... Wie wärs, anstattdessen einen eigenen Abschnitt zu machen, hinter Techniken oder so? Hätte den Vorteil, dass man auch die schicke Filler-Box nehmen könnte für Filler-Teams (Sanbi-Versiegelungs-Team...)!? --Aeris 16:39, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Gute Idee. Shino ist zb im Team 8, Team Bikouchouu, Beschützer Team 1 und im 8 Mann team. Ähnlich verhlt es sich mit Hinata. Sasuke ist auch in 3 Teams. Kakashi in Team 7, Team Kakashi, Beschützer team 1, team yondaime... Definitiv zu viele um sie in eine Steckbriefzeile zu quetschen ^^. Ninjason 16:45, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dann schlag ich vor, dass wir es so wie auf der Team 7-Seite z.B. machen: ganz unten, als *-Aufzählung mit der Fillerbox . Achso, was ist denn jetzt mit den "Veränderung von Team X"-Seiten? Bei Team 8 hatte ich ja nen Vorschlag gemacht, aber es hat noch keiner von euch so richtig zugestimmt... --Aeris 16:50, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Kannst du den Headern noch die aktuellen Farben des All-Headers geben? Ninjason 11:52, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du eventuell auch eine Toggler-Vorlage machen? so wie du das bisher in die Artikel einfügst, blick ich da kaum durch und muss jedesmal erstaml von Neuem das System verstehen ^^. Ninjason 15:25, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wie findest du das Vorlage:Orte? Hier ein Test. Ninjason 16:09, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich hätte ma ne idee für die charakterboxen, ich würde das so machen, ne extra box für nuke nin, weiß net ob die idee schoma angesprochen wurde aber ich würde es gut findenScreamo-fan 15:48, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ja wir hatten es schon mal angesprochen. aber wir haben gesagt, dass wir den einen dorfbezogegen steckbrief machen und als rang dann nukenin angeben. Gruß -= trunX=- 07:19, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Regeln Schau mal bitte hier hin und schreib bitte dort hin was du darüber Denkst. --Revan55 20:00, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC)